1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drill bit and, more particularly, to a drill bit having an anchoring tine and two cutting tines for drilling holes by removing the material from the stock essentially as a solid core.
2. The Related Art
Heretofore numerous drill bit configurations have been developed in an effort to drill holes of an appropriate size quickly and in a manner which utilizes relatively little energy. Among the various drill bit configurations developed to date is the "spade bit" as, for example, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,279.
The spade bit has a lead point design which is theoretically more energy efficient than the prior bits. Applicant has found, however, that the drill bit configurations heretofore developed including the spade bit have not been capable of effectively and quickly removing material in a energy efficient manner.